Supers
by DareSheDevil
Summary: With the supers back, there is far less crime. Less villains, more supers showing their faces... And some still trying to figure it all out.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, class. Today we have a new student," Mr. Kropp tells the class, no interest clear in his voice. "Everyone, this is Stella. Stella, go take the spare seat at the back."

A girl with brown hair, golden-brown eyes, tan skin and pink lips sits down in a spare desk.

"You will be working with the person next to you." The teacher explains further. "Your task for this term is a project on anything you want, as long as it is appropriate."

The boy next to Stella grins, and seems to disappear for the millisecond before the teacher, Mr. Kropp, sits down. He does, then leaps right back up, yelling.

"Dash Parr!" He yells, and the boy next to Stella looks at Burnie Kropp, laughing. "I have been stuck with you for two years! I shall now officially request for me to swap classes!"

"Two years of sitting on tacks?" Stella mutters through her laughter.

"Stella," Mr. Kropp starts, and everyone turns to look at the new girl. "Good luck with your project. Your partner is Dash, so you'll need the luck."

And with that, Burnie storms out.

"He doesn't have any proof it was me." Dash says.

"But it was almost as if you vanished for a second." Stella tells Dash, who seems shocked. Although she isn't sure, Stella could've sworn just mumbled something that sounded like 'That's Violet's..."

"So... What do you want to do the project on?" Dash asks, compleat lay changing the subject.

"Well, tell me something about the city." Stella responds.

"Have you heard of the super heroes here?" Dash asks, and smiles excitedly. "SpeedStep is by far the best super!"

"Oh yeah! Aren't the Incredibles the most famous?" Stella searches her memory for the names. "Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, InvisiShield, SpeedStep and Changer."

"Well, I think we have our project." Dash smiles. The Parr family had done a good job with the whole super business, and come up with names for the three kids.

But some newbies live in the shadow of parents, and don't know how to break out into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum, dad, how come you are aloud to go and save the city, but I'm not?" Stella demands.

"Because it is too dangerous, honey." Debbie Jones tells her daughter.

"But SpeedStep and Changer are kids! Mum, you can control animals, dad, you can control lightning and electricity! Me? All four elements! Please!" Stella protests.

"Sweetie, you don't even have a super suit." Mitch Jones says, sighing.

Stella Jones storms off to her room, an idea forming in her mind.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. I will visit Edna Mode, and request a super suit. Then, I will sneak out when a villain comes around." Stella mutters to herself, her plan clear.

"Agh, move! Let me handle it! Now then, who are you, darling?" The voice of Edna Mode comes through a speaker at two large gates.

"Stella Jones, daughter of Debbie and Mitch Jones." Stella says.

"Who?" The voice questions.

"Y'know, AnimalEssence and ElectroMan." Stella tries.

"Oh, come in, darling, come in!" Edna says, the gates swinging open. Stella runs up the path to the mansion on the hill.

Upon arriving, Stella is told to sit down.

"Darling, I don't look back at the past. It distracts from the now. So, what do you have in mind?" The tiny form of Edna Mode asks.

"Something comfortable and durable, something that would help with my power. And it would have to be stylish." Stella tells Edna.

"Ah, I can begin to see it now. And what exactly is your power, darling?" Edna questions, sipping a drink of water.

"The four elements." Stella states.

"What?" Edna sprays the water into the air, in shock. Stella instinctively stops the water hitting her. Edna regains her dignity. "Oh, okay then. Friction resistant, for air, flame and heat resistant, for fire, strong colour and not easily shrunk, for water, and major durability and easy cleaning, for earth. It should be done by next Saturday. Any other notes?"

"No cape, no goggles. I prefer a mask." Stella says.

"Ok then, darling. See you next weekend." Edna says, and Stella leaves.

* * *

I have just realised that I am sorta in the same situation. Except I have to sneak buy a school disco ticket.


End file.
